


Chivalry

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right before Legion mate, with spoilers up to the Gaillard/Neve episodes and speculation along with it. Slight Gaiai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently, Paris time is seven hours behind Tokyo. So, if Aichi finished off the Reverse thing early afternoonish in Japan, it'd be around sunrise in Paris. Also warning for super unedited prose.

He's breathing hard, panting at this point, but Olivier Gaillard only clutches the cards in his hands even tighter, bending the rares that he spent booster pack after pack finding. But that means nothing to him right now. If he took the time to worry about things card quality or how his legs shake, threatening to give out under him, he'd lose.

Olivier doesn't like to lose, probably a bit more than the average person, but he would take a hundred humiliating defeats in the European Circuit than losing this cardfight.

Losing here wouldn't just be a hit to his pride, it would be losing himself. He'd become some sort of extreme cultist, running around and forcefully getting people to help bring about the apocalypse. He'd be empty inside, having the same basic drives, but none of the bits and pieces that led him to having those drives, what made him more than just them.

So, Olivier tells himself, he just won't lose.

 

That's enough to keep himself the same, but it doesn't extend to the entire world. Even at this time of night, Olivier can see the units that fly through Paris. Their bodies are adorned with large black rings, similar to the one floating in the sky. They attack people, young and old alike, not bothering to distinguish between targets.

For now, Olivier focuses on winning, one match after another, unreversing as many as he can, whittling them down to nothing. Or that's what he hopes he can do, at least. Olivier Gaillard didn't become the European Champion by lucking out, he's smart enough to realize the flaw in his plan immediately. Namely, what would prevent the powered down tired cardfighters from becoming reversed again?

 

Nothing, that's what. They'd probably get reversed more easily the second time. Logically thinking, the only thing he would succeed in doing is wearing himself out.

However, while intelligence was important, to be a cardfighter, to be a successful cardfighter, a person needed drive. The drive to win, to succeed, flames that burnt endlessly in their heart. If this is his last stand, if the world is truly going to be destroyed, he's going to go down fighting.

 

It's this that keeps him fighting through the night, taking on wave after wave of reversed fighters, sitting when he can no longer stand. His hands are sore, dotted with more than a few papercuts, but he forces them to move, to attack, to drive check one more trigger.

Again and again and again.

 

It isn't until dawn that he finds relief, when the sun breaks through the night sky and the giant ring shatters. After his opponent runs off, unreversed and apologies on his every breath, Oliver takes out his phone, opening up a popular vanguard forum in the browser.

Asia, the Americas, Africa and Australia; there are people all around the world confirming the destruction of those black rings, accounts placed within a few minutes of each other at most.

Someone, somewhere must have done it. Defeated this evil when nobody else could. There are no details about the fighter that saved them all, but in time, there will be. Olivier plans to meet them, to thank them, but only after he gets a few hours of sleep.

There's a young boy in his dream with white hair and glowing eyes. It takes a minute for Olivier to recognize him as Takuto Tatsunagi, the president of the Tatsunagi Corporation and the one who announced the end of the world. He looks different now, though. Softer would be the best word to describe it. His voice, mannerisms, and even facial features contrast the sharp edges his former self had.

"Olivier Gaillard," he says, his form briefly flickering. "You have been chosen."

His tone is somber, and Oliver nods his head in acceptance. Whatever the boy wanted from him, Olivier knew it had something to do with Reverse. If it was for something good, he'd probably help out. If it was evil, he'd extinguish it himself.

 

The boy leads him to a large greco-roman style building, open air with tall arches. Their destination is a room with a large high backed throne surrounded by a shallow pool. Three people sit at it's edge, a young looking girl and two men who look to be a few years older than him.

"They will be your comrades," Takuto says, pointing a transparent hand to them.

The girl waves to him, a friendly smile on her face and the older looking man grunts in acknowledgement.

The room falls silent again, the boy not explaining anything, and his new "comrades" willing to just sit around.

Olivier opens his mouth, intent on getting answers, but someone speaks before him.

 

"Takuto-kun?" They ask, entering the room. "You called me here?"

The speaker is a boy, who looks to be a year or two younger than himself. He's Japanese, wearing some kind of school uniform, and has the longest eyelashes that Olivier has ever seen on a person.

 

"Sendou Aichi," Takuto says. "I have to tell you something."

 

Aichi's eyes turn serious and he sits down on the floor next to Olivier. Everyone follows suit, drawing in to form a small circle.

 

"Sendou Aichi, these are the Quatre Knights. Sir Gaillard, Sir Sera, Sir Neve, and Dame Rati," the boy points at each one of them as he adds a title to their names.

"Quatre Knights, this is Sendou Aichi. The person who stopped Reverse."

Olivier's eyes widen at this and he, along with the other knights, turn to stare at their proclaimed savior.

"Nothing less from the VF Circuit Champion," Rati says, clearly impressed.

 

Aichi flushes under the praise. "I didn't do much."

There's a fond smile on Takuto's face but it disappears quickly enough.

 

"I'm sorry to push this on you but the worlds need your help."

The ambiance quickly dies out and Takuto continues.

 

"Void, the force behind the Reverse incident, has existed since the beginning of time. It cannot be killed. Cannot be destroyed."

"However," Takuto says after pausing for a moment. "It can be stopped, if only temporarily."

 

"My predecessor was more talented I am. She held off their forces her whole life, never allowing them to advance."

"However, I let them get this far quickly after taking over. To the point where Earth and Cray were minutes from being destroyed."

 

He holds up his hand. Whether its to stop Aichi's reassurances or the inevitable question of Cray is real?, Olivier doesn't know. But it works, nonetheless.

"But now," Takuto continues, holding out a transparent. "I'm fading away. I'm sure you've all notice"

 

"I am, no, I have already died. And I can only hold out for so long."

 

There are no gasps of surprise or anything similar. Everyone had guessed as much by then.

 

"Psyqualia," the boy says, switching the topic. "Is the power to connect humans and units. At its mightiest, it can connect someone to all of Cray. Every single unit, every blade of grass, all simultaneously. Someone with this level of control could prevent Void's forces from getting anywhere near the two worlds."

"Currently, there are four humans capable of using Psyqualia. Sendou Aichi, is one of them." He says, for the Knights' benefit.

"And that's what I called all of you here for. Sendou Aichi, to replace me. The Quatre Knights, to help and protect him."

 

He takes in a deep breath. "There are major drawbacks to these positions, of course."

"To connect to Cray this deeply involves severing your bonds on Earth. Nobody will remember your existence, not even your closest friends and family."

"And that's not all," his voice sorrowful. "The first few months, while you adjust, you won't conscious. All of your energy, your very soul, will be going in to maintaining Cray."

"It won't be easy for the Knights, either. People will remember you, but you will have to abandon them as well. You will be on constant guard. To protect Aichi. To make sure nothing goes awry."

 

"I'm not forcing you to choose anything." Takuto starts to finish up his speech. "I asked people who fought Void with everything they had, never giving in, even at the cost of their lives."

"I can give you two days. Please decide by then."

The dream fades and Olivier can hear his mother calling him for lunch.

****  
  


“So, how pretty is she?”

His sister’s voice snaps Olivier back to attention. “Huh?”

“The girl you were thinking about, of course!” She imitates him, furrowing her brows, looking off into the distance. “With that face and everything!”

“Julia,” Olivier says, as calmly as possible. “There is no girl.”

“So, it’s a boy then?”

“Julia...” There’s obvious exasperation in his voice but something else as well, that has her running off in victory.

 

She’s annoying in her best moments, never holding her brother’s passion for Vanguard. But that’s fine, he’d rather not have her any closer to any of this Void business.

 

It’s strange how he keeps thinking about Takuto’s words, over and over again. He’d made his decision the moment he was asked.

He gets off the couch, buttoning up his jacket, and putting on a pair of shoes.

“I’m going out,” he calls out to his mother, forcing his voice to sound calm.

“Stay safe,” she says. “And don’t be out too late again!”

Olivier nods back, all the false promises implied, turns the doorknob, and leaves his house.

 

It’s cruel to leave them without any goodbyes, but the truth would only draw attention. It’s better if they think something happened because he stayed out too late, walked down the wrong alley. It’s better if they think he’s dead.

If its for the sake of the world, for destroying evil, it should be fine.

Once he’s walked far enough from home, in a place deserted enough, Olivier calls out. Despite his resolve, his voice is shaky.

“Takuto, I’m ready.”

There’s a dizziness that comes with being physically transported. It takes Olivier at least a minute to stand properly, a few more until he can walk normally.

He’s in the same building as before, the same room even. Takuto’s the only other one there. He’s leaning against a pillar, breathing heavily. There are parts of him that are beginning to fade away. Right now, Olivier can barely see an outline of what should be the boy’s left hand.

 

“Don’t worry,” he says, hoping to reassure the other. “They’ll come.”

“Yes,” Takuto says sadly. “I know they will.”

 

They’re right. The other Knights come one by one, each teleportation taking more and more out of Takuto, until it’s just Aichi left.

They have the same resolve, but even then, or rather because of it, they’re still human.

There are a few red eyes all around, a few tear stains here and there, but nobody brings them up. There’s no point in doing so.

 

Rather, they distract themselves with other things until Aichi arrives. There’s Vanguard of course, but other things as well, childhood stories, little secrets that Olivier never thought he’d tell anyone.

The Quatre Knights, Olivier decides he likes the name, is good team. They known each other for a day at most by now, but they feel much closer. There isn’t a chain of command with them, each person is equal, but Olivier finds that they look towards himself when asking questions or making suggestions.

It’s nice, he supposes. He wouldn’t mind living like this for a while.

Unlike the others, Takuto doesn’t announce Aichi’s arrival. Aichi simply walks into the room at  Takuto’s side, dressed in a three piece outfit that resembles a military uniform. They suit him, the long dark coat and golden tassels, making him look the part he is to fulfil.

“Gaillard-kun,” his voice comes out softly. “Can I talk to you?”

 

Olivier’s pretty sure at least one of the other knights is smirking, but he ignores them, following one step behind Aichi, who leads him an emptier area.

“Yes, Aichi-sama?” He asks, accidentally enunciating the honorific far too much for Aichi’s liking.

“I’d like to ask you for a favor,” he says, pulling out his deck from his coat’s pocket. “Just because I’ll be here doesn’t mean they have to be. If it’s not too much to ask...”

“I would be honored,” Gaillard replies, in completely sincerity. “I’ll take care of them.”

“Not all of mine are there, though. Some of them didn’t agree with what I’m doing. They left to rejoin the Royal Paladins. So, you won’t see Wingal or Blaster Blade in there.”

Aichi’s voice breaks at Blaster Blade. He makes a good show of being calm, but Olivier can see the way his shoulders shake.

 

Olivier’s not the touchy-feely type, but he knows when other people need comfort. He wraps arms around Aichi, holding tightly as he sobs into his chest, offering all the support he can give and more.

“Don’t worry,” Olivier says, running his hands through Aichi’s hair. “I’ll make sure everything goes properly. I promise.”

Aichi breaks their embrace, wiping the tears away, smiling despite himself. He straightens out his clothes, making sure he doesn’t look too crumpled, lest someone start making assumptions.

“Let’s go,” he says, striding back to their original gathering place.

 

Takuto’s holding four tiny boxes, the type Olivier’s seen people put expensive jewelry in. He hands them to Aichi, who nods in understanding, and stands to make a speech.

“As Vanguard fighters, the Quatre Knights won’t need swords, but these are here if you’re ever in need of a little assistance. These have power, and if you’re drawn in a situation that involves you to cardfight your way out of it, they’ll help out.”

“Each one of these,” Aichi stops to clear his throat. “Any single one can create a field to cardfight in, guaranteeing the safety of the participants inside, and inflicting damage enough to knock out the losing player if you need to get away.”

“I know these can be misused easily, but I trust you all to use them properly.”

“Ready?” Aichi asks them, and Olivier is the first one to step forward.

 

He gets down on one knee, his hands outstretched, as Aichi carefully removes the rings from the box.

“I swear,” Olivier says. “I swear to protect both of the worlds with all my might. I swear to support you, to protect you, and not let your sacrifice be in vain.”

Aichi slips on the ring on his left hand first, then his right, letting the touch linger before he speaks.

“Then, I dub thee Sir Gaillard, Quatre Knight.”

Olivier rises, giving a deep bow, as Aichi prepares to knight the others. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the last fragments of Takuto disappearing.

 

This isn’t something he’s asked for, but Olivier’s proud of his duty, nonetheless.


End file.
